


This is my home now

by WeirdV



Series: Text From Last Night [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, TFLN - Freeform, Texts From Last Night, made a nest in your bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(385): I made a nest in his bed. I'm not leaving</p><p> </p><p>Cora laughs as they stumble into her place, closing the door behind them and finally locking it after the third attempt.</p><p>“Dude, it’s so awesome you live close to the bar” Stiles snorts, leaning his head on Cora’s shoulder and giggling stupidly, “Almost as awesome as tequila shots.”</p><p>“Tequila is AWESOME” Cora agrees, turning on the stop and storming towards the kitchen. She returns not long after with a bottle of tequila and takes a gulp from it.</p><p>“You want some?” she asks, Stiles frowns and then shakes his head, “No. I have to start studying for exams tomorrow afternoon.”</p><p>“You’re such a good student” she nods solemnly, placing the bottle down and accidentally pushing it over, the tequila gushing over the couch.</p><p>“Oh no” she pouts, “Now it’s wet. You can’t sleep on the tequila couch.”</p><p>They both giggle at that and then Stiles pouts too, “Then where can I sleep?” he asks.</p><p>“I know – I have the bestest Idea” she nods, “You can sleep in Derek’s room. He’s away anyways. He went somewhere – I forgot. But you can totally sleep in his room.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is my home now

**This is my home now**

_(385): I made a nest in his bed. I'm not leaving_

 

Cora laughs as they stumble into her place, closing the door behind them and finally locking it after the third attempt.

“Dude, it’s so awesome you live close to the bar” Stiles snorts, leaning his head on Cora’s shoulder and giggling stupidly, “Almost as awesome as tequila shots.”

“Tequila is AWESOME” Cora agrees, turning on the stop and storming towards the kitchen. She returns not long after with a bottle of tequila and takes a gulp from it.

“You want some?” she asks, Stiles frowns and then shakes his head, “No. I have to start studying for exams tomorrow afternoon.”

“You’re such a good student” she nods solemnly, placing the bottle down and accidentally pushing it over, the tequila gushing over the couch.

“Oh no” she pouts, “Now it’s wet. You can’t sleep on the tequila couch.”

They both giggle at that and then Stiles pouts too, “Then where can I sleep?” he asks.

“I know – I have the bestest Idea” she nods, “You can sleep in Derek’s room. He’s away anyways. He went somewhere – I forgot. But you can totally sleep in his room.”

“I can?” Stiles asks. Sober Stiles would’ve just slept on the floor, because sleeping in someone’s bed when they aren’t there to agree isn’t something he normally does. But drunk Stiles is too tired to listen to his own reasoning.

“You so can’ she nods, “It’s okay. He thinks you’re pretty.”

“I think he’s pretty too” he grins, “I’m gonna go sleepy now.”

 

He sighs contently, burrowing deeper into the blanket. It’s comfortable, extremely so. He has never had a blanket this soft, he was pretty sure this was made of something normal people couldn’t afford. Then again, Cora did live with her fancy lawyer brother. Sure, he only graduated last year and was only working as a junior something. But his blankets were so very soft. His head isn’t pounding, his mouth isn’t dry, and he doesn’t feel like puking. He’s comfy, and warm, and toasty, and he’s never leaving.

He grabs his phone from the nightstand, shooting a quick text to Cora.

He can hear her laugh from the other room, and he just sighs again and buries himself in the pillows. They smell great.

He can hear the key turn and shuffling feet outside in the living room, and he knows he should probably get up. But he just cannot bring himself to do so, not even when the door opens and closes and he can see Derek staring at him from be the door.

“Good morning, Stiles” he says, there’s a sigh followed by a fond expression and a weak smile, “You got drunk last night?”

“I told you I was gonna” he mumbles, watching as Derek takes off his shoes and sits down on the foot of the bed.

“You didn’t tell Cora yet, did you?” he asks, his voice quiet enough to make sure Cora can’t hear them in the room next door.

“That I’m doing her brother?” he asks with a wide grin, “I most certainly did not.”

“I thought that’s what last night was for” Derek says, “You telling her – or at least breaching the subject.”

“Last night was because you had to go away for your fancy job and I missed you” he pouts, pulling the blanket up to his chin, “Your bed is so soft.”

“You’re lucky I put on clean sheets before I left” he says, unbuttoning his shirt, “Now scoot over, I’m exhausted.”

“No” he shakes his head, “I’m too comfortable.”

Derek frowns at him, and Stiles is pouting again, “You need a bigger bed.”

“It was big enough before you were in it” Derek teases, ticking his feet and making Stiles giggle, “Now – either you claim the bed and I’ll go to the kitchen. Or you move over, I get you a mint, and we can have a lazy morning make-out session before you have to start studying.”

“Ugh – your lawyer powers are too strong” Stiles says, “Can’t resist. Must comply.”

Derek snorts, taking off his jeans and button down shirt and crawling underneath the blankets, giving Stiles a mint.

“You’re so cute” Derek muses, planting a kiss on his lips, “So – I’m guessing you’ll be studying here?”

“I will” he nods, burrowing into Derek’s chest, “You’re even comfier than all the pillows.”

“When can you move in?” Derek asks with a sigh, wrapping his arm around Stiles’ shoulders.

“Next week, if you help pack up” he says, “I cancelled my dorm for after the Christmas break. So you better not flake on me, because I’ll be homeless.”

“We _really_ need to tell Cora” Derek mumbles, “Like – today.”

There’s a knock on the door and Cora’s voice saying, “Dude, you got to get out before Derek gets home” before the door swings open and she stops in the middle of the doorway.

She covers her eyes immediately, “Oh my god!”

“We’re not doing any hanky panky, Cora” Stiles sighs, “Yet.”

“Ugh” she shakes her head, uncovering her eyes and turning to her brother, “Stiles? Stiles is the reason you’ve been wearing that stupid lovesick expression the past three months?”

“Six months” Stiles corrects her, “We’re really sneaky.”

“Okay”” she shakes her head, “Anything else I should know?”

Derek looks down at Stiles and bites his lip, “He’s moving in next week” he says, Cora frowns and then shrugs.

“Okay” she nods, “As long as he cooks. And makes us cookies.”

“I make very good cookies” Stiles says, planting a kiss on Derek and grinning at Cora afterwards, “This is my home now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hah. Tequila IS awesome, in case you weren't aware. This one time, at Halloween, I drank tequila and I missed my train stop.  
> I had to walk home and it took almost an hour, and I got home at 3am instead of the normal 1am.  
> Good times.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like the story.  
> Let me know


End file.
